About You
by Dementia-12
Summary: Yaoi. Songfic. Rukawa hates Hanamichi...with all of his heart, body and soul. RuHana/HanaRu. Rukawa POV.


Genre: RuHana Yaoi  
Rated: R  
Notes: Un-betaed by anyone other than myself and the spell checker. Rukawa's POV.  
  
Songfic based on the song "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace.   
Words surrounded by // and in _Italics_ are song lyrics.   
  
  


** About You   
** By Dementia_12  


_ //Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet//_

You're still sleeping, but you're keeping me up. I'm not surprised. You were violent tonight and it must have exhausted you. I wasn't expecting it and now I can't sleep because I can still see the expression on your face as you pummelled my body with yours. I wasn't afraid of you but I think you were afraid of yourself. 

You've had problems accepting what we have. Accepting that yes, we hate each other but we crave each other. I need your body lording over mine when we come together. I need to see the veins throb in your arms as you push into me. I want to smell the sweat dripping off your tangled red hair. I want to taste your tongue and feel it spear my lips wide open.

I hate you and you hate me.

__

//Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet//

My parents asked me about you. I told them you were my best friend. They were appeased by this…actually, they were closer to ecstatic. Rukawa finally has a playmate.

They've seen us together and we've never been kind to each other. But when we're in my house, so close to a bedroom, our fights take on a different flavour. The air is ripe with suspense when we warily circle each other. My parents are completely obtuse to our imminent mating. They just see it as 'rough housing', if you can believe it. The heat between us shimmers but they can't see it…or even smell it on Hanamichi when he streaks past them when it's obviously he's stayed too long after a late night 'wrestling' match. 

__

//Only when I stop to think about it.…//

School is another story. He plays the Tensai and I am the Super Rookie/Kitsune. Girl after girl crosses our oath but none linger for me. They hold no allure for me, no passion or mystery within the well of their brown eyes. They only remind me of what I have with Hanamichi.

A bloody, carnal relationship. 

__

//I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?//

I want to punch her in the face sometimes. See her pert little nose spurt with blood, sully her countenance with an unbecoming flush as she looked at me in hysteria for my actions. That would be something worth seeing. It would be payback for looking at me, for ever looking at him. Her limpid eyes, her frail frame…what's there to make your eyes glaze over with such blind adoration, Hanamichi? 

She could never make you feel what I demand your body to admit you feel. Her tentative touches, her small hands couldn't grip you and keep you down. You need to stay beneath me, Hanamichi. That's the highest plane you could ever reach and with her, it's beyond the realm of possibility.

You are aware that I hate you, aren't you Hanamichi?

So stop looking at her like that.

__

//Only when I stop to think about you I know  
Only when you stop to think about me do you//

I caught you and I thrashed you for it. I think a part of you wanted it. You didn't fight me as well as you could have…but than your pain is mine.

Because you kissed her.

Such an unsavoury place for a first kiss with your true love. I was riding past the Farmer's Marketplace when I saw you gazing at her, obviously trapped in what seemed a "now or never" crisis. She looked at you in confusion and you placed a chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth, shying away at the last minute.

It was the hesitation that saved you from me. 

How many times do I have to show you that I hate you?

__

//I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me?//

I made you feel me that night. So many ideas rushed through my head on how to make you pay, what your penance should be. I'd make you feel me for days and days.

I ripped through you like a cyclone, reminded you that I am the reason you hesitated. My nails and teeth marked you, raked your tender flesh with impressions of me that had every intention of staying.

_ //I   
Hate   
You  
Hate//  
_

You gave it back to me.

_ //I   
Hate   
You//  
_

You tumbled me and took my control.

_ //Love  
Me//  
_

God….I hate you….

//I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?//  
  
  


~Owari~  



End file.
